


No Interruptions (Flip)

by dendriticgold



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendriticgold/pseuds/dendriticgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU alternative outcome for Thomas’s nocturnal visit to Jimmy in 3x07. Alfred is nowhere to be seen and Thomas gets more than he bargained on.</p>
<p>[See 'No Interruptions (Light)' and 'No Interruptions (Dark)' for alternative takes on the same situation.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Interruptions (Flip)

Thomas was sure he had meant every word of denial that he had spoken to O’Brien in the servant’s hall. He was equally certain that he was resolved to leave the matter well enough alone as he finished his cigarette on her departure. When the seed of hope planted by O’Brien’s words refused to die, he was sure he had resolved (with conviction) to at the very least put the matter completely out of his mind for the present as he undressed for bed. All these things were true.

_Then WHY am I here?_

Thomas paused for a moment at Jimmy’s bedroom door, listening, not sure if hearing a sound would actually compel him to proceed or run away.

_Because of the looks, the smiles, the connection…that’s why._

Somehow that reasoning had muddied his judgment (not to mention his sense of self preservation and restraint) enough to have forced him to make the trip down the corridor to stand at Jimmy’s door.

_There’s something. I know it._

Carefully he pushed open the door and stepped into the dark room. Closing the door behind him, he stood quietly staring at Jimmy’s sleeping form.

_That’s…unfortunate._

_What do I do now?_

Leaving was not an option, not until he had an answer. He knew he would never rest easy without one, and severely doubted whether his confidence would ever get him to this point again if he were to back out.

_Besides, I do actually KNOW the answer already. Don’t I?_

_I just need confirmation._

_That’s all._

_And why wouldn’t he be happy to give it to me?_

Thomas sat softly on the bed. Supporting his weight with both arms, he leaned over and gently touched his lips to Jimmy’s.

_So soft…_

Forgetting himself, and the delicate nature of the situation, Thomas began to kiss him.

There was a brief, fairly abstract, sensation of pure joy as the lips below his responded to the touch; closely followed by abject terror at the realisation of what he was actually doing.

Unfortunately for Thomas, in the few seconds that it took him to register that was he was doing was actually VERY wrong, in a number of regards, Jimmy sparked into consciousness.

‘What…?’ Jimmy said sleepily, his suddenly wide and wary eyes staring in surprise at the figure of Thomas, illuminated by the moon fed skylight.

Thomas sat up.

_Oh God…_

‘I…’ Thomas began. ‘Jimmy, I…’

_OH GOD!_

There was nothing else for it; Thomas sprang off the bed and lunged for the door. At that moment no other notion than the childish need to distance oneself from the scene of a crime running through his head.

Jimmy’s eyes widened further.

‘Thomas…’ He rolled sideways off the bed in a tangle of sheets and blankets, snatching out to take hold of Thomas’s arm as he went to pull the door open. ‘WAIT, Thomas!’ Jimmy demanded, in a low hiss of a whisper that nevertheless carried with it enough authority to hold Thomas, terrified and mortified, rooted to the spot. ‘Wait.’ Jimmy repeated, more gently this time when it became apparent that Thomas had heeded his earlier instruction. ‘What were you doing?’

Thomas tried to keep the misery off his face, he really did, but there had always been something about Jimmy which had preventing him from raising any kind of guile or defense in his presence. ‘Jimmy I’m so sorry.’ He mumbled.

Jimmy stepped in a little, extracting his feet from the tangle of bed sheets on the floor to give Thomas his full attention without the imminent threat of falling over. ‘Were you kissing me?’ He said.

Thomas nodded sadly.

_Jimmy, I am so so…_

‘Well hallelujah!’ Said Jimmy, throwing his hands up in mock relief.

Now it was most definitely Thomas’s turn to look confused.

Jimmy gave a lengthy exhale before grinning at Thomas’s bewilderment.

‘Oh come on Thomas!’ He laughed. ‘As though  _anyone_  could fail to notice you’re been sweet on me since the moment I walked in!’

Thomas blinked, his jaw briefly making a beeline for the floor. ‘You  _knew_!?’ He said stupidly.

‘Thomas…’ Said Jimmy dryly. ‘…the whole bloody  _house_ would know if it weren’t for me bad-mouthing your attentions every chance I get!’ He winked.

‘Oh my God…’ Thomas shook his head, tangling the fingers of one hand through his hair as he attempted to process Jimmy’s words. ‘Wait…’ Thomas suddenly said, some of the misery and alarm fading from his face as he did so. ‘You don’t seem very…’

_Horrified…outraged…upset…_

‘…offended?’

‘Now Thomas, why do you think that might possibly be, hmmm?’ Teased Jimmy.

‘You mean you…?’ Thomas began.

His words, and in fact the need for the question at all, were rapidly cut off as Jimmy rocked up onto his toes to kiss him.

Thomas was taken aback, and far too shocked to even contemplate responding.

He stared at Jimmy, who gave a small silvery laugh as he withdrew.

‘Come on…’ Said Jimmy, pinching at the fabric of Thomas’s undershirt and tugging to draw Thomas back with him to the bed. ‘…how about we try one of those while we’re  _both_  in the game?’ He said, deftly stepping over the pile of bed sheets on the floor and laying down on the bare mattress, resting his head on the pillows.

Not quite trusting any of his senses, and fully anticipating waking up (ripe with frustrated arousal) in his own bed at any moment, Thomas allowed himself to be led; coming to rest over Jimmy as he lay back.

‘Go on then.’ Whispered Jimmy.

Thomas did.

Hesitantly, and very gently, he did.

Despite Jimmy’s evident pliance, as their lips met Thomas had every expectation of disaster. But instead of the anticipated disgust or rejection, the contact was instead met with a very satisfied murmur from the man beneath him, who squirmed to enable him to raise his knees with side of Thomas’s hips; tugging on Thomas’s shoulders to bring him down.

Emboldened by the lack of resistance as much as the evident enthusiasm, not to mention the comforting softness of the lips he teased between his own, Thomas sank his chest down onto Jimmy’s, bringing their bodies flush against one another.

Preoccupied by Jimmy’s mouth, Thomas only dimly registered when Jimmy began to writhe beneath him, drawing their groins languidly together.

He did register however when Jimmy pushed a hand down the back of his trousers to squeeze appreciatively at the flesh beneath and accompanied the gesture with a particularly vigorous thrust of the pelvis.

‘Um…’ Thomas stopped kissing him for a moment. ‘…am I to take it that you’ve…done this before?’

Jimmy chuckled, although Thomas read a slight hint of worry behind his brightness. ‘I suppose I have…is that…going to be a problem for you?’ He said gingerly, biting his lip. ‘I mean…I did think about pretending otherwise, but…’

Thomas silenced him with a kiss. Touching their lips together for the briefest of moments he drew back with a smile.

‘Been thinking about this, have you?’ He said.

‘I suspect for as long as you have.’ Jimmy admitted, sliding his hand back and forth under Thomas’s waist band. ‘Which means I’ve had a  _long_  time to think about it!’

Thomas purred happily at that, bending down to deliver another more lingering kiss as the heat building between their two bodies made the fabric sandwiched between them an increasing annoyance. ‘And what sorts of things were you thinking of Mr Kent?’ He drawled.

‘Oh all sorts…’ Jimmy said softly, with a writhe. ‘…sometimes I’m on my knees…’ He paused for a kiss. ‘…sometimes I’m on my back…’ Another kiss. ‘…just like this…and sometimes…’ He writhed again. ‘…you’re on  _your_ back…’ He grinned devilishly. ‘…and I’m on your face.’

‘You’re on my…what?’ Thomas frowned. ‘You mean like kissing?’

Jimmy stifled a laugh. ‘No Thomas…’ He said slowly. ‘…I don’t mean like kissing. I mean like actually sitting on your face.’

Thomas’s frown deepened. ‘Why would you want to do that?’

The answering look from Jimmy was more akin to the way one looks at a newborn puppy than at a grown man.

Jimmy raised his head a little to enable him to dart his tongue out to give a quick lick and gentle push between Thomas’s lips.

‘That’s why Thomas.’ He said with a grin, sinking back down onto the pillow.

Thomas cocked his head to one side, absently licking the errant saliva from his lips. ‘No, I still don’t see why…’

Jimmy raised his head again to deliver a firmer and wetter lick to Thomas’s lips, falling back against the mattress afterwards with a broad smile as dubious realisation began to dawn on Thomas’s face.

‘You know…I had wondered if your knowledge of lovemaking was as underdeveloped as your knowledge of flirting…’ Jimmy laughed.

‘Oh you little…!’ Thomas lowered a hand to tug at Jimmy’s pyjama bottoms. ‘How about you get these off and repeat that, eh?’

‘It’d be my pleasure, I’m sure.’ Smiled Jimmy.

‘Mmmmm…’ Thomas sank back down onto him, becoming distracted from tugging at the fabric by the enthusiastic lips that rose to meet his.

Deciding that on the basis of what he had just heard, he would be unlikely to scare Jimmy off with slightly more unorthodox attentions, Thomas boldly snaked his tongue into Jimmy’s mouth; licking languidly along the smooth, wet underside of Jimmy’s upper lip as he withdrew.

He wasn’t all that surprised to find Jimmy’s tongue suddenly apparent, drawing firmly and sensuously against his own as he once again invaded Jimmy’s mouth.

As the kiss deepened, and the friction between their bodies increased, Thomas found himself wondering if Jimmy’s idea actually  _was_  quite so outlandish as it had seemed.

As Jimmy briefly pushed him back, wiggling out of his nightshirt before drawing Thomas back down on top of him, Thomas found the warm and inviting scent of his skin so intoxicatingly inviting as to make the idea seem not only possible, but desirable.

_Anything_ to enable him to more intimately explore the impossibly tempting prospect beneath him.

‘Do you really want me to lick you…down there?’ Thomas queried, nudging at Jimmy’s nose with his own.

Jimmy attempted to conceal the bright enthusiasm that suddenly lit up his eyes, but Thomas caught it. ‘Well…’ Said Jimmy, feigning nonchalance. ‘…given how long I’ve had to wait for you to make your intentions clear, I’d say it’s the least you could do…!’ He said, bucking his hips to dislodge Thomas, rolling over to reverse their positions on the tiny bed.

‘You know,  _you_  could have said something sooner; put me out of my…’ The sight before Thomas’s eyes suddenly short-circuited his ability to speak as Jimmy stepped off the bed to draw down his pyjama bottoms.

‘I’m not really one for talking when it comes to this sort of thing…’ Said Jimmy apologetically, waiting stood by the side of the bed. ‘…and your flirting really  _is_  that terrible. You can’t blame me for not being sure.’

Thomas only caught part of Jimmy’s response, having decided the matter could be set aside for the moment as his eyes travelled unashamedly down south.

‘So…?’ Said Jimmy, taking a tentative step towards the bed.

‘Oh God yes.’ Whispered Thomas eagerly.

Jimmy grinned and crawled back up onto the bed, swinging a leg over Thomas’s chest to enable him to straddle Thomas, facing away from him with his feet under Thomas’s shoulders.

‘My God…’ Said Thomas in wonder. ‘I can’t believe you’d just…’

‘Thomas.’ Said Jimmy abruptly as he leaned back a little to bring himself closer, taking hold of the headboard behind him to steady himself. ‘Stop talking.’

‘Right…of course!’ Said Thomas, momentarily transfixed by the sight of Jimmy’s rear poised quite so close to his face.

As Jimmy remained silently waiting above him, Thomas raised a hand to run his fingers down the cleft of his backside, searching for his target, before raising his head to give an experimental lick between the cheeks.

The answering gasp from Jimmy strongly suggested that he had gotten the right idea.

He gave another gentle lick, drawing a similarly appreciative response.

As Jimmy canted his hips a little, Thomas extended his tongue to enable Jimmy to rub himself slowly against the tip.

‘God Thomas…’ Jimmy breathed softly, slowly rolling his hips back to beg another go.

Thomas had other ideas.

With a hand resting either side of Jimmy’s hips he used his thumbs to pull the cheeks apart.

He licked firmly and unhurriedly over the puckered flesh of the revealed hole.

Suddenly hit by a strong feeling of disbelief at being permitted to worship at this particular altar (and that the idea had never occurred to him before) Thomas made sure to convey his enthusiasm and gratitude in his next pass over the sensitive area.

As Jimmy keened sensually above him with his head thrown back, seemingly content for the present to have his hips held in place, Thomas brought his tongue to his entrance once again.

This time he lingered, pushing gently against the quivering muscles with the tip of his tongue; probes so shallow as to be practically non-existent but nevertheless drawing equally wanton moans from the man above as the slow, less localised, licks that punctuated them.

The sheer debauchery of what he was doing, and the secure prospect of what else he could do in the near future, had Thomas’s penis straining desperately against the fabric of his pyjamas.

It was the kind of erection that an owner cannot fail to be painfully at the service of; but Thomas endeavored to disregard it, reasoning that there was nothing that could be done for the present.

To say he was surprised when Jimmy suddenly let go of the headboard and leaned forwards to release Thomas’s erection from the confines of his trousers would be a pitiful understatement; even more so when Jimmy leant fully forwards, now on all fours, to attend to it with his lips.

Thomas threw his head back against the pillow, fingers still grasping Jimmy’s hips as he felt himself slide into the inviting warm wetness of Jimmy’s mouth.

It was a little while before Thomas could gather himself enough to raise his head again, but when he did he was in equal parts scandalised and aroused as to the degree to which this new position had Jimmy, to  _every_ intent and purpose, fully exposed to him.

Earlier misgivings completely gone in a haze of need, Thomas greedily brought his tongue up to lap at Jimmy’s entrance before once again testing the resistance of the muscles with its tip.

This time he succeeded in obtaining something resembling entry, and as Jimmy’s appreciative moan reverberated around his erection, Thomas resolved to repeat the action immediately.

With a moan of his own, Thomas brought his tongue back to the mark.

‘Jimmy, I’m sorry to…’

Somewhere between Alfred’s mumbles and the room flooding with light from the corridor outside, both Thomas and Jimmy froze.

‘…Oh my God.’

Thomas sincerely hoped that Jimmy had some sort of explanation in mind, because he was drawing a _complete_  blank.


End file.
